


Late for Class

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Reo is a good servant, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Morning issues were never this intense. And when he thought of ‘morning issues’, he referred to that constant, unpleasing, painful feeling of waking up as hard as the wood his rapier was made of.





	Late for Class

Morning issues were never this intense. And when he thought of ‘morning issues’, he referred to that constant, unpleasing, painful feeling of waking up as hard as the wood his rapier was made of.

 

All the other times it was a routine. The waking up, the realization, the pain, the relief in his bathroom shower using his own hand, no images in his head, no mental fuel, just the practical movement, up and down on his own flesh to finish with his torment and go on with his daily life. It was part of being an adolescent. He knew. He has heard some of his classmates talking about it, how great it felt, how good it was, but something about all that felt just boring, one more step in his daily routine, and nothing else.

 

Was that supposed to be fun? Not for him at least. It was just...Annoying, to say the least, and he couldn’t understand his classmates about it.

 

Today was a different story, though. He hadn’t managed wake up on time and he was having a hard time getting off because of the rush. He couldn’t go to his classes like that! That would be painful as hell and he would not concentrate at all, let alone walking outside like that, just no. So the door of his room opened softly, creaking along with a voice he knew very well, and Elliot Nightray jumped of surprise.

 

“Reo! Didn’t I say to knock the door before entering to my room?” He was flustered and turned around so his servant couldn’t see what was bothering him in his pants.

 

“Well, it’s almost time to first class of the day and my master is not ready. It is my duty for you to be on time, Elliot. Is it something wrong?” He asked, naturally, fixing his rounded glasses with his hand.

 

“No! Not really, so, just give me a minute” Elliot answered, his voice shaking.

 

“Hmm, let me see” Reo started walking towards him, and as soon as Elliot heard the steps, he yelled.

 

“Don’t get close!”

 

“Why? I want to know what’s holding back the son of the great Duke of Nightray house to class, I want to help, master” Reo said naturally calm, and his steps didn’t falter.

 

“You shouldn’t have walked in here in first place. Knocking the door is common knowledge of courtesy”

 

“I have you room keys, and you are late. It is my duty to-”

 

“I know! But, still you had to knock!” Elliot sounded hysterical,  and if Reo didn’t know any better, he would say Elliot was scared.

 

“Then why the fuck did you give me the keys? “

 

“Language, Reo! It’s nothing! Just…” He snapped, and he was going to say something else when he felt Reo’s touch on his own shoulder, too fast to stop him, and he stiffened when Leo took now both of his shoulders with his hands, Elliot unable to move. Reo looked at him with attention, from head to toe and finally stared at him in the blue eyes.

 

“Apart from the fact that the bulge in your pants is a little bit bigger than normal, I don’t see what’s keeping you in here” He looked at the watch to check the time and went back to Elliot with a smirk “Let’s help you with that”.

 

Reo got closer, undoing Elliot’s pants quickly, as if he had done that million times before.  Elliot’s hands captured Reo’s arms by the wrists.

 

“Wait, what are you doing?”

 

“Didn’t I tell you? I need to be a good servant. I am going to help you”

 

“That...That is not meant for you to do...That’s...I…”

 

“You seem to be very self-concious about it today. And I want to. Please Elliot, just let me. I won’t do anything you don’t want to. Just...Let me touch you, okay?”

 

Reo’s sweet voice made Elliot let him go slowly, nodding when he asked for permission again. Reo gave him a smirk and gently pushed Elliot to the mattress of his bed, he was lying on his side and Reo quickly stood behind him in like a spoon, so Elliot didn’t have a chance to scape. He hugged him from behind, and didn’t waste time to pull Elliot’s underwear off so he could touch his skin on his lower abdomen. It was smooth, and it seemed Reo took his time to appreciate it with his fingers just before reaching Elliot’s already hard cock with them, hovering at the tip, spreading pre-cum with his thumb, the rest of his hand embracing his partner’s girth with no shame. Elliot gave a gasp when Reo squeezed him just a little bit, followed by his heavy breathing pulse and his mouth half opened as his servant stroke him slowly at first in all his length.

 

“Relax, Elliot”

 

All he heard as an answer was a subtle moan Elliot would definitely deny later. He tried to keep his mouth shut, but indecent sounds from his throat betrayed him as Reo’s strokes went faster, up and down in his hard flesh, pumping him hard until he heard something coherent from the blonde’s mouth

 

“Reo...I…Hmm”  

 

The blonde boy muffled a sound on his pillow, feeling all his body tense as Reo squeezed Elliot slow, a bit harder, letting everything go in his servant’s hands, panting repeatedly, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Reo…” He whispered, and turned back just to see his servant was cleaning him with tissues, so Elliot blushed violently as embarrassed as he was. “You just...Reo...You…”

 

The servant just finished his task paying attention to every bit of Elliot that was there to be seen. He made everything with extreme care, and finally went to dispose the tissues in the bathroom, while Elliot gain composure of himself and put his pants on.

 

“Elliot...Let’s go. Now you’re ready for class”

 

Elliot still had some of his cheeks in a pale tone of pink. He still hasn’t processed what had just happened, and his mind was dizzy, but he wanted to stay a bit longer with Reo, he wanted to taste him, to get accustomed to him, to drink in every surprise that boy had inside, he wanted to...His trail of thought ended when his body moved on his own and took Reo by the hand, pulling him closer and meeting him with a kiss in his mouth. Reo answered without a second thought. He gave access for Elliot to taste it, feeling how the blonde pushed him on the bed, all over him, and it felt just too soon when the blonde parted their lips after several moments of heat in between the wet kisses they were sharing even if the blonde was being a little shy.

 

“I thought we were going for class, Elliot”

 

“Hmm” This time it was Elliot who peeked at the wall’s watch “We’re already late anyways”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a late submission for @pandoraheartsmonth on tumblr for week 2. I can't let that pass without giving some love to my OTP for Pandora (as I have one for every fandom I'm in xD) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
